A camshaft may be provided in an engine to facilitate actuation of valves during engine operation. The camshaft may be engaged with a crankshaft (e.g., via a belt) such that rotation of the crankshaft correspondingly rotates the camshaft to actuate the valves. The mechanical arrangement of the camshaft as well as the phase relationship between the camshaft and the crankshaft may determine various valve actuation characteristics (e.g., the duration of valve actuation, the distance of the actuation of the valve, and the timing of the valve actuation with respect to the crankshaft). Such valve actuation characteristics may affect the operating conditions of the vehicle (e.g., efficiency, reliability, drivability).